


Bang!

by ankareeda



Series: Spooky OQ [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Spooky OQ - Day 4 - Bang - Drawing of Roland and Henry.





	Bang!

Roland and Henry come home earlier and hear a loud bang. Meanwhile Robin and Regina get a bit carried away with their activities and don’t expect the boys to be at home already.


End file.
